Into You
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: What happens when Donna and Harvey meet at Mike and Rachel's wedding weeks after their kiss, and just a week since she left to work for Jessica in Chicago.


The air around the rehearsal dinner was thick with tension, an awkwardness surrounding the wedding party that was too palpable to ignore. A mere two weeks had gone by since Donna had decided to leave Specter Litt, opting out of a place that held over a decade's worth of memories- a place she considered to be her second home. A place that held _him_ ….

…

Jessica had called her, claiming that she wanted to play catch up with her, but Donna knew better. She could tell the former name partner had wanted to check up on Harvey, to see how he was settling in as head partner, less as his former boss and more as his friend. When Donna had paused at the name, an uncharacteristic silence falling on her, Jessica had known something was off.

" _Donna?" The older woman pressed._

" _Things have been-_ _ **we**_ _have been-" a sigh escaped her, eyes closing on reflex when she felt the familiar uncomfortable lump forming in her throat._

 _Jessica waited a beat, letting her collect herself for a moment._

" _Things have changed, Jessica. Too much has changed. Harvey and I-" she shook her head despite knowing she couldn't be seen, "We're not exactly on good terms right now."_

" _So, you'll kiss and make up like you always do." Jessica had half chuckled, not realizing her slip of the tongue hit too close to Donna._

 _A shuddering breath left the redhead then, "I wouldn't exactly bet any money on that."_

 _Jessica stood silent for a moment, the wheels in her head turning. "Well," she started, a light tone to her voice, "I have a job opening here waiting with your name on it if you decide you needed to get away." She had joked._

A dead silence filled their conversation, Donna- unbeknownst to Jessica- weighing in the pros and cons in her head at top speed. A myriad of thoughts had overtaken her, each one leaving a vile taste in her mouth. She hadn't thought about leaving, not outside any hypothetical realms, and yet, when Jessica had mentioned she had an opening at her new firm in Chicago… an unsaturated yearn to get away had filled her to the brim.

Still, she felt something tugging her back, making the words catch in her throat as she mulled over the idea. But then, Harvey had appeared, jaw clenched and form rigid, walking right past her office without so much as a glance in her direction. And _fuck it_ , if that hit every nerve ending.

 _Donna took a breath, trying to will away the shakiness in her voice as she spoke, "If you're serious- I'll take it."_

And just like that, what had started off as a run of the mill suggestion, turned into a reality in a blink of an eye. Without wanting to delve too much into the gory details of her situation with Harvey, Donna had confessed to Jessica that she needed a change, _needed to move on_. The slightly older woman hadn't questioned her, yet didn't mask the surprise that her voice held when she had replied wth a simple and yet somehow loaded, _"Okay. It's settled."_

By week's end, Donna was packed and ready to leave. She had waited until late Friday evening, when the firm was quiet and nearly vacant- when she knew Harvey was out at a meeting and wouldn't be back for at least another hour. While emptying the contents of her drawer, she found it- _their can opener._ It was hidden beneath a couple of files, a light layer of dust collecting its surface area, the silver device suddenly feeling heavier in the palm of her hand.

With a wavering breath and a stinging in her eyes, Donna had collected the can opener and an envelope housing two letters, walking swiftly to his office. She blinked back the tears as she placed both objects in the middle of desk, the can opener strategically lying just below the cursive _Harvey_ of the envelope.

She had tried to tamper down the emotions bubbling up, the tightness in her chest becoming more overbearing by the second. With one last glance around his office, she had sauntered out, the sound of her heels echoing down the empty halls of Specter Litt, following her into the elevator and out into the still of the night.

She didn't expect him to go after her, swept that possibility under the rug and held her head high as stepped into the first cab that appeared.

And just like that, she was gone.

She had neglected to tell Rachel about her departure- didn't deem it necessary just yet, and didn't want to run the risk of backing out of her decision from whatever inevitable lecture her best friend would give her. Guilt had eaten at her seams when she had turned off her phone just hours before her flight, blocking her from access to the outside world. It wasn't until she had set foot in the Windy City that she turned it back on, holding her breath as she saw the stream of notifications- from Rachel to Mike, to Jessica and Louis- to _Harvey_. Donna swallowed back tears when she saw she had missed calls from him in the high double digits. No messages, though. She sent a quick text to Rachel, telling her she would call her later to explain everything in full. With a shaky breath, nausea creeping up to her, she blocked Harvey's number and trudged along uncharted territory in a new city.

…

As promised, Donna showed up to Mike and Rachel's rehearsal dinner. She had explained everything to her over the phone weeks before, letting her best friend rattle on and try to talk her out of her decision, before calmly speaking up and explaining that she had no other choice in the matter. Didn't have the energy to remain in a city she loved when the one person that had always kept her there no longer saw her as anything more than a stranger.

So now here she was, back in New York with the people she had long claimed to be her family, with Jessica in tow. She hadn't once pried in what had made Donna take the leap, didn't deem it necessary, but the woman did look after her, would catch her giving her concerned mother-like glances. Donna had even caught the tale end of a phone conversation Jessica had had with Harvey, hearing her telling him she didn't want to be caught in the middle of whatever hell he had stirred up to drive her away to half way across the country.

Donna arrives with an ache in her chest and a dread brewing low in her stomach. She glances around the space, the small restaurant having been reserved just for the night's wedding party. _No Harvey yet._

"Hey," Donna nearly jumps when Rachel greets her, her friend letting out a low chuckle as she apologizes with a hug that lasts for a near whole minute, "How are you?"

Donna smiles, the gesture almost foreign on her lips, "I'm good."

Rachel frowns, "How are you really?" She whispers, eyes raking over the bags under her friend's eyes.

"Rachel," Donna sighs. She's had the same conversation with her over a dozen times in the past two weeks. "I'm fine, I _am_ ," she adds before she could protest again.

"Are you happy?" Her friend presses.

"I'm- getting there." Donna admits.

The door to the restaurant chimes open then, making both heads turn. Familiar brown eyes meet hazel almost instantaneously through the near crowded room, and the air around them suddenly seems to grow ten degrees. She swallows back a sharpened pain in the back of her throat, and she swears he does the same.

"He's been miserable, you know." Rachel mutters beside her.

Donna whips her head back, "What?"

She sighs, gently tugging on her friend's arm, leading her to a far corner of the room, sidestepping a couple of relatives and their work friends. Donna notices Harvey in the corner of her eye then, having some kind of clipped conversation with Mike on the other side of the room.

"Harvey," Rachel continues, waiting for her friend to meet her eye again, "He's been in a serious funk since you left."

Donna scoffs, folding her arms, "He was in a funk _before_ I left, Rachel. And by funk I mean downright impossible to talk to."

"You guys- haven't talked at all? Since you left?"

She shakes her head, "I told you, I blocked his number. I can't deal with this anymore, with him."

"Don't you love him? Because I know for a fact that he loves you." Her friend insisted.

"Rachel," Donna shakes her head, eyes closing in the process. She's already had about twenty versions of this conversation with her, she didn't want to spend the few days she was back in town rehashing everything they've already discussed, especially not with _him_ around.

"I mean, why else would he have gone after you?"

Donna's head shoots up, eyes wide staring at her, "He did what?"

Rachel tilts her head, "Harvey, he went after you…"

"When?" Donna demands.

"Right after you left for Chicago, Mike told me he all but sprinted out of his office by the time he got there and found out you had left."

Donna opens and closes her mouth a few times, words failing her in a rarity of a situation. "I- I didn't-"

Rachel furrows her brows. "You didn't know?" Donna shakes her head. "I just figured he had caught up to you, but you still left because you were still angry with him."

"I never-" Donna looks over her shoulder, catching Harvey staring at her before looking away again. She frowns, noticing his eyes held a sadness in them she hadn't seen before. It had been weeks of anger- of words that had cut too deep and held blame with each one. Now, she notices, he carries himself with a heaviness about him, a look too reminiscent of guilt on his face whenever he aligns himself with her line of vision.

"I can't believe you didn't know." Rachel remarks sadly.

"Why didn't you bring it up?" Donna suddenly accuses too sharply.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk about it, you always brushed off the subject of him whenever I brought it up. I didn't think you wanted to delve any more into it." Her friend defends.

Donna sighs, her eyes closing in shame, "I'm sorry, Rach, I'm just- I just wish I had known."

"Would it have changed anything?" Her friend inquires quietly.

"Honestly?" Almost out of habit now, Donna glances back over to Harvey again, his form leaning against the bar. His attention this time, however, is on the brown liquid swirling inside the tumbler he held in his hand, frown lines prominent in his features. "I have no idea."

The rest of the night passes by too slowly and awkwardly for her liking. They had successfully avoided each other, or more so _she_ had avoided _him_. She didn't know how to handle the new knowledge Rachel had provided. _He had gone after her. He read her letter and had sprinted out trying to find her._ He probably would have caught her too had she kept her phone on, had taken one of his calls….

She tried not to dwell on it too much, already used up most of her energy that night calculating their paths so they wouldn't cross, putting on a brave and happy face for her friends who were about to get married the following day.

She noticed how he had all but snuck out early that night, successfully avoiding her eye contact just for her own benefit, she thinks. The thought bringing about an unexpected warmth to her chest. Donna decides to call it a night then, the three glasses of wine she had already seeping into her veins, dulling her senses just slightly. Her eyes are bright as she wishes the soon-to-be married couple another congratulations, a tease about having less than twenty-four hours to back out half-heartedly leaving her lips as she waved them a goodnight.

Mike sighs as he watches Donna's retreating form, wrapping an arm around Rachel. "She seems-"

"Yeah," she breathes out, "Harvey?"

"The same," he shakes his head then, "God, they're both so stubborn, I wish we could- do something about it."

"Like what?" His fiancée scoffs.

"I don't know, lock them in a room together until they've sorted their shit out, _anything_."

A half laugh leaves her then, "Mike…"

"What?" He shrugs. _"It'd work."_

…

"You look beautiful, Rach." Donna awes, watching her friend through the mirror. They were currently using one of the church's rooms staged for wedding preparations, the ceremony now a mere thirty minutes away from starting.

A shy yet giddy smile forms on Rachel's lips, "Really?" She self consciously smooths out the expanse of her wedding dress, trying to fix invisible flaws.

" _Really,"_ Donna confirms, a teasing tilt to her voice, "Mike is going to lose his marbles when he sees you."

Rachel chuckles, turning around to face her friend. She lets her eyes rake over her maid of honor then, her black Dolce and Gabbana dress hugging her every curve, a daring slit reaching her thigh. "So will Harvey when he sees you."

" _Rachel."_

" _Donna."_

"You know today's about you, right?" Donna playfully reminds her.

Rachel sighs, her smile fading, "I just want you to be happy, Donna. Today is- well I'm a nervous, wreck, but _I'm happy_. And if you could ever have that-" _with Harvey,_ she mentally finishes, "Then just take the plunge now, take it before it's too late and you regret not ever taking that chance."

"I already took that chance, Rachel," Donna crosses her arms, "I took it when I kissed him and he-" she lets a humorless laugh escape her lips, "It just wasn't meant to be."

Rachel shakes her head, not believing her words for a second, "But he went after you, that has to mean something, has to count for something?"

"Yeah, that he wanted to me to stay to keep his precious firm afloat, that he wasn't done yelling at me yet, blaming me." Donna rolls her eyes. She spent the better part of the night before tossing and turning in her hotel room, the unfamiliar bed enveloping her in layers that seemed to suffocate her. She had let Rachel's words cloud her every thought, images of Harvey going after her running through her mind like a film reel. The more she had mulled over it, the less she allowed herself to think that his intentions were selfless.

"I don't believe that." Rachel whispers.

"Rachel, I took a chance and he treated me like shit, I'm done putting him first." Donna shakes her head, trying her best not to become frustrated with her best friend on her wedding day.

Her friend nods, "I know, he was- well an ass, frankly, and don't think I'm not pissed off about it," Donna's lips quirk at her words, "I'm just saying- should the occasion arise, and he wants to talk to you, wants to- fix things, hear him out. Because the man I've seen for the past few weeks, moping and dragging his feet around work day in and day out, is not a man who is not in love and misses his best friend."

"You're ballsy, you know that?" Donna remarks after a beat.

Rachel chuckles, shrugging, "I just love you and I want you to be happy."

Donna's eyes soften, a smile tugging her lips, "I love you too, Rach. And right now, I couldn't be happier _for you_." She pulls her friend into a hug, a sigh escaping her lips as a sudden sadness overcomes her.

…

"Would you stop fidgeting already?" Harvey chides, tugging on his bowtie one last time.

Mike grunts, "I'm just-"

"Nervous?" Harvey guesses, turning to face his friend now.

" _Terrified."_

"You'll be fine, Mike." Harvey sighs, taking a seat on a chair in the far corner of the room, next to the door.

"What, that's it? Aren't you supposed to give me some type of best man pep talk?"

Harvey sends his former associate a tired look, "You'll be fine. Rachel will be- happy to marry you, for some reason," he tries to joke lamely, earning him a glare from Mike, "Then you'll be off on your honeymoon and I won't see you for a couple of weeks, it's a done deal."

"Geez, someone's moody today. You skimping out on that beauty sleep?" He takes a seat on the chair right in front of Harvey now.

Harvey sighs, "I'm just-"

"Thinking about Donna?"

"Mike…"

"What, Harvey? You guys have been at it Nick and Nora style for the past couple of weeks, don't you think it's time to make up?" He raises his eyebrows at his friend.

"You're living in a fantasy, Mike. It's not that simple." He crosses his arms now, shifting his attention to the far side of the room.

"Yes it is. You love her. She loves you," he insists, "You went after her when she moved for God's sake. Just because you missed her, you're just going to give up? Live the rest of your life in solitary confinement with a chip on shoulder because you were too stubborn to fight for the one thing that mattered to you most?"

Harvey watches his friend for a moment, noticing the way his blue eyes are wide with the confidence he speaks. "How long have you been practicing that speech?"

Mike shrugs, "A little over a week."

"Nice."

"Thank you."

They share a bemused smile before Harvey closes his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips again. "I screwed up, Mike." He confesses quietly.

"Then fix it."

" _How?"_

"Just tell her the truth," Mike begins softly, "You've known each other for years, _you know her,_ you trust her. Stop hiding behind whatever facade you've coated yourself with and just go for it, man. You'll regret it if you don't."

"And you really think that will work?"

"Do you really think sitting on your ass all day, contemplating about it will?" Mike counters.

Harvey can only nod dumbly in response, agreeing with his friend's words.

"Now," Mike checks his watch, a shaky breath leaving him, "Let's get me hitched."

They both stand then, Harvey reaching out to give him a rare hug in thanks. Walking to the door, Mike stops suddenly, turning to face Harvey.

"You haven't by any chance seen Donna yet today, have you?"

Harvey narrows his eyes in confusion, "No, why?"

Mike gives him a tight lipped smile, clasping him on the shoulder, "Oh, you'll just have to wait and see."

…

She had thought they were going to be walking together, had been dreading the idea of linking arms with him as they walked down the aisle. Instead, Harvey would be waiting beside Mike on the alter, right beside Louis as the only other groomsman. Being as they had kept the wedding party simple, they didn't actually _rehearse_ anything on the night of their rehearsal dinner.

Donna lets out a breath, gripping the small bouquet in her hands, watching a petal or two of the roses she held fall gracefully by her feet. She hears the string quartet begin to play their rendition of Canon in D, and she prepares herself as the doors swing open, taking a step inside.

…

All of the air seems to leave his lungs the second he spots her. Her auburn hair cascades down her back in waves, a strike contrast to the black fabric that hugs her skin close. Her poise is all elegance and grace, head held as high as the confidence she exudes. _One that he's missed seeing lately_. He barely feels Mike's playful nudge against him then, can't concentrate on anything but the woman walking in between the sea of wedding guests, their faces blurring in an instant when her eyes lock with his.

"Dude, breathe." Mike whispers behind him. He swallows in response, his eyes following her measured steps as she reaches the alter. He only notices Rachel walking in when she drops her gaze, diverting her attention to the front of the church. Her red tinted lips curve into a wider smile now and he feels his heart beating at the rate of something akin to a sledgehammer against his chest.

Harvey watches the proceedings with half attention, his gaze continuously landing on Donna who keeps catching his own eyes. He tries to concentrate, he really does. He tries to plaster on a smile as he watches his friends join hands, the priest reciting words he knows he should be paying attention to- can't fathom the embarrassment of missing his cue of giving Mike the wedding band he holds.

Somehow, he doesn't, a miraculous feat when Donna is dressed like _that_ , and she keeps sending him these looks he tries not to read too much into, but he can't. He's shaken out of his reverie again when he hears Mike reciting his vows. They're beautiful, he thinks, didn't even know the kid had it in him to resort his soon-to-be wife to tears. He looks over at Donna again, a reflex he's given up on trying to shake off, and _shit_ , now she's crying too. He swallows against that familiar lump in the back of his throat, Mike's words of _knowing she was the one the second he met her,_ and how he _promises to love and cherish her everyday for the rest of his life_ \- hitting him square in the chest. Donna's glassy eyes meets his and he realizes his vision is blurring. Rachel is speaking now and her words are nothing but a distinct echo, all he can hear is Donna's voice in his mind.

" _I want something more."_

" _I'm sorry, Harvey. I just had to know."_

" _You need to figure out whatever the hell it is that you want or don't want, Harvey. I already know how I feel, but I'm done. Make a goddamn move or tell me to move on."_

He blinks back the tears and he hopes no one sees him, but he knows Donna is looking at him. His attention is back on Rachel and Mike's, but he feels her steady gaze on him, her eyes boring into him and he swears she can see right through him.

He's brought back to reality when the priest pronounces Mike and Rachel as husband and wife, the crowd erupting into a loud applause and cheer. His lips turn into a genuine smile then, clapping right alongside the rest of the guests, and giving Mike a congratulatory clap on the back. His attention shifts to Donna who has a watery smile plastered on her own face, reaching out to give her best friend a quick hug before she descends down the aisle with her new husband.

He feels awkward then, measuring his steps with her's to meet her half way.

"So, uh, we should-"

"Yeah," Donna nods, her voice low and timid.

He reaches his arm out and she hesitates for a moment, before looping her arm through his. She tries to ignore the electric shock that goes through her when her skin meets his, tries to ignore his gaze as she looks forward, following the newlyweds down the aisle.

…

"Another." Harvey gestures to the bartender, lifting his now empty glass in attempt to get the gangly looking young man's attention.

He grimaces as the amber liquid burns his throat when he downs it one gulp. Somewhere in the back of his mind he can hear Donna's voice teasing him, a ghostly echo from a long time's past.

He snaps his fingers, signaling the young man again. He gives him a warning glance when he hesitates before pouring him a third drink.

Harvey breathes out then, swirling the dark liquid in the tumbler he held. He doesn't know what had possessed him earlier, when he gave the expected best man speech. All he had planned on saying was a simple congratulations to the happy couple, possibly throw in a tease or two Mike's way before sitting himself down and continue to drown in his own self pity. After all, Donna's speech had been neither too short nor long, she had kept it classy with an anecdote about meeting Mike and recognizing from early on that he and Rachel were meant to end up together. She wished them well and gave both of them a tearful hug as everyone clapped following her heart-felt words.

He had reached a new level of ruined, however, the second he had spotted Donna at the church earlier. Waltzing in looking every bit as gorgeous as ever, sending him looks that cut right through his very soul. He had tried talking to her after the ceremony, wanted to pull her aside so they could _talk,_ but everything blurred around them. They were surrounded families and too many congratulations, and then they had to stick around for the pictures. After that, she had found her own way to the plaza, and despite the fact that they were situated in the same table, she had successfully avoided him throughout the night.

And then he had to open his goddamn mouth. When she handed him the microphone, her hand accidentally brushing his own, he all but lost it. Gone was the devil may care front he had planned on putting on, and out came a speech that was only reserved for the love sick.

" _Mike and Rachel- I've seen them through the ups and downs, and I've learned a thing or two from watching them. They've overcome hurdles life threw at them, and there were a handful of difficult ones- including Mike himself." The crowd laughed then. "But in all seriousness, I've never seen a love progress and flourish like their's has, and it made me realize- when you love someone, nothing else matters. Not your twisted past, not the uncertainty of the future, only each other. Only the devotion and care you have for this one person-" his eyes met Donna's, her posture straightening under his gaze, "-for this one person that you would die for, this person who means more to you than anything or anyone else. Your best friend, your- your soul mate. And normally, I wouldn't believe in them, I never thought that there could ever be that one perfect person for you, but- I see that there can be. We know when someone is it for us, we know when that person can make all the bad things in our life fade in the background, because they're right there keeping you safe, calling you out on your bullshit-" he takes a deep breath, his gaze never venturing off Donna's, "They're there for you day in and day out for years, being at your every beck and call, being your rock. Your everything…" he clears his throat, and he convinces himself that what he sees in Donna's eyes then aren't tears, "And- that's what I see with Mike and Rachel. You guys found each other, and I couldn't be happier for you guys." His gaze shifts to the couple now, watching their mutual stunned yet touched expressions. "Congratulations, you two."_

He had all but fled after that, not daring to meet Donna's eyes as he made a beeline to the bar. The sound of music and the crowd cheering and clapping for the newlyweds drifting behind him.

Now here he was, hunched over the open bar on the far side of the reception room, downing hard liquor in an attempt to numb the array of emotions that were coursing through his veins. He tugs on the collar of his dress shirt then, the scotch starting to warm him from the inside out. He takes another swing of his drink, turning around to survey the large room before him. Dozens of tables were covered in crisp white linen, red roses standing to attention as the centerpiece on each, candles and dim lighting giving the area a warm and intimate glow. It was simple and elegant, it screamed Rachel with a touch of Donna, as he knows she had an inevitable touch on every detail.

His eyes search for red then, and he automatically finds her sitting form at their table, watching the newlywed dancing on the dance floor alongside other couples, an upbeat song now playing through the speakers.

Even from their current distance, her back partially facing him, he notices her crestfallen demeanor. Her legs are crossed, head slightly cast downward as she takes turns looking over at the dance floor, to playing with the napkin that sat atop the table.

 _Dammit, Specter._ Anger fuels inside him then and he turns back toward the bar, taking a final swing of his scotch. He couldn't bare to look at her anymore, couldn't take the distraught look on her face when she should be having fun at her best friend's wedding.

 _This is all on you, you idiot._ A familiar sense of guilt washes over him in waves and he resists the temptation to call for whatever the gangly bartender's name is, asking for a refill. He studies his now empty glass, his hand forming a grip around it as sudden urge fills him, Mike's words from earlier echoing in his mind.

" _Stop hiding behind whatever facade you've coated yourself with and just go for it, man. You'll regret it if you don't."_

…

Donna smiles, watching how Mike playfully dips Rachel after a turn, noticing how the bride in question lets out a laugh before curling into her new husband again, keeping him close to her as they more or less move to the beat of the song.

Her hands fiddle with each other and she glances down, picking at her cuticles in an attempt to avert her attention from the newlyweds. She was happy for them, knew they had gone through more shit than either deserved before they could get to where they were now. Still, a part of her- _a large part of her_ \- envied them in that moment. Guilt ate at her, and she shifted her attention to play with the napkin in front of her. She always expected to be married by now, maybe have a kid or two. Never did she think she would be living in Chicago now, running away from a new COO position, running away from the one person she had subconsciously given face to be the man she would someday fall back into- the man that could and would give her the life she so desperately wanted for herself, the life she thought she deserved.

Donna grinds her teeth in frustration, reaching out to take a large gulp of the champagne that sat in front of her. Harvey Specter was one hell of a frustrating man. She had given up on trying to read him these past couple of weeks. He had been hot and cold with her- sans the hot. She still didn't know what to make of the new knowledge she had recently gained- the fact that he _had_ tried to go after her. Yet, he seemed to have stopped there, never tried to reach out for her, even with her having blocked his number, she knows he would have found a way if he really wanted to.

And then tonight… the way he had looked at her during the ceremony, the way he had locked eyes with her during his speech… She wasn't dumb, she knew he had been directing his words at her, even if he was talking about Mike and Rachel. _She knew._ Yet, once again, she saw Harvey fleeing the scene, this time venturing to the open bar to drown his feelings in liquid courage.

"Hey, Donna." Louis' voice shakes her out of her thoughts, and she looks up at him.

"Hey, Louis." A half-hearted smile leaves her lips as she watches her friend take a seat in the empty one next to her.

"Why aren't you out there on the dance floor getting your groove on with the rest of us?"

A laugh escapes her, and she thinks the mirth that falls from her lips sounds foreign to her ears, albeit welcoming. "I'm uh, not really in the mood right now to _get my groove on_ , Louis."

The man nods in response, watching her closely and she feels herself shrinking under his gaze.

"Listen, I don't know what went down exactly, between you and Harvey,"

" _Louis…"_

"I know, but just, please, let me say this one thing, okay?" Donna sighs, nodding for him to continue as she folds her hands on her lap. "I may not know what happened, but I do know that man over there," he gestures with his head in the direction of Harvey, but she doesn't dare look, "-has gone off the deep end lately. I know you two- _have a past_ , and I always thought that you two, you know, would eventually…"

Donna nods, a weak smile on her lips, "Seems to be the common consensus for everyone."

Her gaze drops when Louis tilts his head, giving her a look of sympathy she couldn't bear to look at right now.

"Donna, listen, you deserve- everything. You deserve to be with someone who loves you, who doesn't treat you like complete shit and throws you out, knowing you're the best damn thing that could ever happen to him, and that no else can ever compare," he takes a breath, gathering his words in his mind before speaking again, "I know Harvey has treated you- well, in ways I never thought he would, but- the man loves you. And at first, you know, _I was pissed off_ , I was angry that he drove you away, I even confronted him about it the other day-"

"You did what?" Donna sits up straighter, warning bells going off in her mind.

Louis nods, "I confronted him in the bathroom the other day at work, asked him- who the _hell_ does he think he is, to treat you that way? To drive the one person that deserves nothing short of perfection away just because he has a super-sized ego and thinks he can get away with anything just because he's a big shot closer and name partner?"

Donna watches on, eyes wide in alarm, dreading over however this story ends, knowing Harvey- it couldn't have been pleasant. _At least they're both still in one piece,_ she thinks.

"I blamed him for how- broken you had looked before you left, told him he was a piece of shit and that it was all his goddamn fault- the fact that you left, the fact that you guys were fighting. I told him he was scum and he had no one else to blame. And you know what he did?"

"Punch you?" Donna raises her eyebrows, waiting on Louis' confirmation.

He shakes his head, "He _agreed_ with me."

"What?" Confusion covers her features then, trying to bring out the truth in the man in front of her with just one steely gaze.

"He _yelled_ at me, yes, but he just- he _agreed_ , Donna. He told me that it _was_ all his goddamn fault. That he knows he drove you away and he doesn't have a clue as to how to fix things, or even why he did the things he did, but the point is, he knows he screwed up, and- frankly, I'm still pissed off at him, but the man is just lost. He's lost without you and you can see it in him every damn day."

"I can't fix him, Louis," Donna sighs, uncrossing her legs as she leans against the table more, "I can't- just be this _need_ for him anymore, and I'm sure as hell not going to go after him anymore. I'm done chasing him."

Louis nods, "I know," he glances behind her shoulder before looking back at her again, "But I don't think you're going to be the one doing the chasing anymore," he stands up then, "I'm not defending him, Donna, I'm still annoyed at the man, but remember, you deserve to be happy, and I know if you guys let yourselves, if you allow him a second chance, you two can find that kind of happiness I've spent years trying to find."

Donna only watches him with interest, her mind running a mile a minute, her palms suddenly clamming up. He turns to head back to the dance floor, but glances back at her again.

"Oh, and Donna? You look beautiful tonight."

She mirrors his own smile then, feeling her eyes prickling with tears of gratitude. "Thank you, Louis."

He gives her one last nod before heading back out to the dance floor, smiling when she sees him meeting Sheila. _At least he found his happiness._

Donna breathes out again, the weight of Louis' words falling heavy on her shoulders. She moves to turn her attention back to the table in front of her, vacant except for a few champagne flutes. Before she can reach out to grab her own, she feels a strong presence beside her, and without turning around, she knows who it is.

With her heart beating rapidly against her chest, her palms growing sweaty in anticipation, she swivels her head and comes to face his outstretched hand. Her gaze moves slowly up his body, Tom Ford tux hugging his skin, before she settles on his eyes.

"May I have this dance?"

She tries to tamper her racing heart, tries to drown out the thoughts that battle out for dominance in her mind. _Fuck it._ Taking a breath, she doesn't let her eyes waver from his as she reaches her own hand out, clasping it in his and using it as leverage as she stands up.

She doesn't miss the way his eyes widen in surprise, before he tries to recover from it just as quickly. He makes sure he has a firm grip in her hand before he leads her out onto the dance floor, the soft melody of a new slow song now filtering through the large room.

 _I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth_

They navigate toward an empty area on the floor, standing awkwardly for a moment as they look at each other with unbridled trepidation. The hand still holding her own suddenly makes her feel trapped and she takes a step back.

"This was a bad idea," she tries to leave then, but his hand grabs hold of her wrist, pulling her back toward him with a gentle pull.

"Donna," his voice is low, but she still hears him over the speakers, _"Please."_

Those familiar dark chocolate puppy eyes bore into her own and she feels her resolve slowly slipping away. She concedes with a nod, and takes a step closer to him again, leaving half a foot between them.

Her left hand makes its way atop his shoulder, while her other is engulfed by his own hand. She visibly shudders when his other hand lands on her waist, his thumb rubbing over the material of her dress boldly yet tentatively all the same.

"You okay?" He murmurs against her, his eyes trying to read her own, now fixated on anywhere but him.

She only nods in response, lip caught between her teeth as they begin to slowly sway.

 _You live your life  
You go in shadows  
You'll come apart and you'll go blind_

It's funny, she thinks, in the twelve plus years they've known each other, this would be the first time they ever danced together. Sure, they've had their fun, dancing at parties whenever they'd consumed a little too many drinks and their blood was buzzing with something strong enough that would allow them to grow loose. But standing with this proximity to him, _slow dancing_ to a song whose words were reverberating in her, while he watched her _with that look on his face_ , she didn't know if she wanted to melt right into him or run and hideaway to shield herself from more inevitable heartbreak.

"What?" Donna dares to ask, catching his gaze never faltering from her. She's feeling insecure all of a sudden, like she's been placed under a microscope for his own studies and inquiries.

"Just- you look beautiful tonight." His voice is all honey and honesty, and she takes a moment to let the words echo in her ear, just to make sure he heard him correctly. It's almost a habit, turning around to see if someone else was right behind her and his words had been meant for another, but there was no one else in their close proximity. Just her.

 _Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there._

She clears her throat, trying for a semblance of a well-put together thought. "Just tonight?" It's bold, she thinks, after the weeks they've had, after his treatment and the words he spoke that cut a little too deep. But his hold on her feels like home and his eyes are glinting with a softness she hasn't seen in too long.

His lips quirk, and she feels herself falling all over again, but for the first time she feels safe- the hold he has on her grounding her, and she allows herself to fall deeper.

"No," he tells her simply, and her own lips twitch in response. She steps fully into him then, her head landing on his shoulder with a sigh as his arm wraps around her, pulling her flush against him.

 _Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew_

It almost feels unreal- like a dream that plays on emotions and delves deeper into subconscious desires and wishes. They had gotten to the point of no return, had all but eliminated thirteen years of friendship just because she had kissed him and he had backlashed with unsaturated anger.

Donna lets her eyes flutter closed then, faintly seeing Mike and Rachel in the corner of the dance floor watching her and Harvey with a mixture of bemusement and relief. She feels her dance partner draws her closer to him still, if at all possible, and her hands grip onto him just a tad tighter. The gentle beat of his heart almost lulls her to sleep, and she briefly wonders what it would be like to fall asleep and wake up to that soft rhythm everyday.

The song suddenly comes to an end, but she stays rooted to the spot, an irrational fear keeping her frozen and latched onto him.

"Donna," his voice makes her lift her head up, shifting just enough to meet his eyes, "Can we-"

Suddenly, a voice looms over the speaker, asking _"…for all the single ladies out there to gather around for the bouquet toss."_

Donna internally groans then, hearing a dozen or so women screeching in excitement, quickly gathering behind Rachel as she gets into position. She notices her friend sending her a pleading look, the hand not holding her bouquet motioning for her. _Right, I'm the maid of honor, I should be in this too._

She turns around to face Harvey, a disappointed yet understanding look on his face, "Go," he encourages softly. She notices that they're still holding onto each other and she steps back quickly, as if suddenly caught on fire. Her eyes linger on his a little too long before she makes her way to stand behind her best friend, a half-ass smile on her lips as she waits for her to throw the small flower arrangement she held in her hand.

Guilt washes over her, and she finds herself annoyed with Harvey all over again. _She should be enjoying this_ , she thinks. Feeling the excitement and expected giddiness from this ridiculous wedding tradition. Instead, she's itching to get back to Harvey, to find out whatever the hell it was that he was going to tell her. Yet, all the same, she almost doesn't even want to find out what he was going to say.

Rachel begins a countdown, fake throwing the bouquet a couple of times, looking over her shoulder to smile at her before she finally lets it fly out of her hands.

Donna doesn't think, she doesn't relay the probabilities or consequences, she just reaches out. The maroon colored bouquet flies in her direction with a purpose, and her hands breaks its fall.

Oh, well _okay._

She feels an awkwardness come about her, standing there unmoving as the crowd of girls cheer and congratulate her, a few others groaning in disappointment.

" _Donna!"_ Rachel engulfs her in a hug and she lets a smile break free, her friend's excitement becoming contagious.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Donna jokes, hugging her friend back just as tightly. On reflex, her eyes survey the area and almost immediately land on Harvey's.

He's watching her with what she thinks is disbelief and something akin to hope or amusement. Mike walks over to him then, clasping a hand on his shoulder, lips wide in a shit-eating grin as he whispers something to his best man. Harvey only rolls his eyes in response, sending him a glare that doesn't phase Mike in his current glee.

She feels Rachel chuckling against her, pulling back to look at her, "I did no such thing."

Donna tilts her head at her friend, "Uh, huh." She tells her friend, unconvincingly.

"So, did my eyes deceive me or did I see you _dancing with Harvey_?"

Donna sighs, taking a step back, "No, that was- well, I don't know what it was."

Rachel gives her a suggestive look, "It looked like you two were getting very _comfortable._ "

"Rachel," Donna warns.

"What? I'm just reporting what I saw, and what I saw was two people who- _care about each other_ , _**a lot**_ ," she adds, "-dancing and looking very much in lo-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there," Donna puts her hand up, raising an eyebrow at her friend in a playful warning.

" _So_ , did you guys talk? Did he say anything? Are you guys…?" She trials off, anticipation rolling off her tongue with each word.

Donna laughs despite herself, "You know you have a new husband, right? Don't you think he would like to be dancing with you instead of watching us have a conversation in the middle of your wedding?"

Rachel scoffs, " _Please_ , he's as invested in this as much as I am, trust me, he's going to be begging for some scoop soon and he's going to be whining if I tell him I have nothing, so…?"

"There's nothing to tell, Rach," Donna begins with a sigh, "He- asked me to dance and I _took a chance_ , like you said, and he- called me beautiful," she speaks quietly, thinking how his own voice had been as soft as the look he had given her when the words had fallen from his lips with ease.

Rachel covers her mouth with her hands, her face nearly crumpling with emotions, _"He did?"_

Donna nods, a sudden shyness to her as she sways on her feet, ducking her head for a moment.

"Well, what else did he say?" She interrogates further.

"He- I don't know, he was going to tell me something, but then I had to go and fall victim to a certain little wedding cliché." Donna quirks an eyebrow at her friend, showing off the small bouquet in her hands.

"You know, I'm only half sorry about that, considering that the person who catches the bouquet is the next to get married, so," Rachel turns around, smiling when she notices her husband talking to Harvey, Mike's face a strike contrast to Harvey's annoyed one, "I suggest you go and find out what your future husband was going to tell you."

Donna's words catch in her throat, her mouth open in surprise at her friend's words, watching her walking away to pull Mike away from his conversation with Harvey. She's almost tempted to throw the bouquet at her friends then, watching them glancing between her and Harvey, expectant looks on their faces. It's only then that she notices Harvey had walked up to her, her face swiveling to meet his a mere foot away from her.

"Can we- talk?" His hands are in his pockets, rocking a little on his feet as he waits to gauge her reaction with a mixture of fear and hope.

She takes one more look at Mike and Rachel, their hands clasped together as they make a poor effort out of pretending they're not staring at them.

Donna heaves out a breath, her heart beginning a rapid pace as she turns to the man in question again. "Lead the way."

She's taken aback when his hand finds hers again, a firm grip keeping her steps close to his as she follows him. She deposits the bouquet on her table on the way, continuing to follow him where he leads her out into the terrace.

The cool night air hits her like a bucket of ice water, her bare arms taking most of the plunge and she shivers automatically.

When Harvey turns to face her, he catches her arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. "Here," he takes off his coat, draping the black wool around her shoulders.

Her hazel eyes study his actions with curiosity, a foreign sense of gratitude filling her at his rare flare of chivalry.

"I-" Harvey begins, but stops short when her gaze becomes too much for him. He takes a step back, veering over the side of the large terrace to look over the New York skyline. It's oddly still and quiet, for this time of the night. He only hears the distance honking of cars and the muffled music coming from the reception inside.

He feels his hands shaking as he rubs at his temples, a slow breath leaving his lips as he tries to gather his thoughts.

Worry pulls at her as she watches him, that residual care she's had for him bubbling up at the surface. "Harvey?"

"I don't- I don't know how to do this, Donna." His voice is quiet when he speaks, gaze still on the city in front of them. The lights begin to blur before him, creating a kaleidoscope image.

"Do what?" She asks softly.

Harvey sighs, closing his eyes before he turns around to face her again. "I screwed things up."

Her lips turn to a thin line then, waiting for him to continue.

"When you-" he sighs again, hands coming up to rub away the frustration from his face.

"When I kissed you? It's okay, Harvey, you can say it." Unexpected frustration pulls at her seems in an instant, startling them both.

"I'm sorry, Donna," he rushes out, "I- I never meant _to hurt you_."

"But you did." She whispers.

He nods in agreement, stepping closer to stand directly in front of her again. "You're the last person in this damn world I ever wanted to hurt."

A half laugh leaves her, "And yet…" She shrugs, all of his hurtful words from the previous weeks repeating in her mind.

Harvey shakes his head, his hands fisting at his sides, "I was _so angry_ , Donna, when you kissed me while I was-" _with her_ , "But that was just an excuse, it was easier to blame you, to get mad at you instead of-"

"Instead of _what_?"

"Instead of admitting how I really felt." His eyes plead with her own, willing her to understand because he's not sure he can muster up the right words in that moment.

"And how _do_ you feel?" Donna crosses her arms, subconsciously hugging his coat closer to her skin.

"I-" The words become trapped in his throat again and she shakes her head, a sad smile on her lips.

"You can't say it, can you? Whatever it is, you can't say it, and that's always been the problem, hasn't it? You can share your feelings with anyone else, you can put behind whatever kind of bullshit you have to admit your feelings, but you can't with me. I mean, I know you had your issues with Scottie, but this- just tell me, Harvey, tell me whatever the hell it is you want to say, because I'm _tired_." Her eyes are crystals, shining from her tears and the city lights that bounce back in reflection.

"I'm- _sorry_." He repeats again, his voice straining against him.

"I don't need you to be sorry, Harvey, _I need you tell me why is it so hard for you to admit whatever it is that you feel_."

"Because! Because you're _Donna_." His voice cracks then, the tears in his eyes making it harder for him to see her. He blinks against them, watching her mouth falling open at his admission.

"Because you're _different_. Because you're- you're _everything to me_. And that shit scares me," Harvey takes a deep breath, the cold air that hits his lungs making it harder to breathe, "When you kissed me- you did the one thing that I never thought you would do and the one thing I always wanted to do," Donna's eyes widen at his confession, "It was stupid- _cowardly_ , blaming you for kissing me, for my breakup…"

"Then why the hell did you?" She shoots back.

"Because I'm scared, okay? I've been scared shitless of losing you for over twelve goddamn years!" He's breathing harder now, the air around him thickening.

"So you thought treating me like shit was the answer?" Donna likes to think she can read people, and for the most part she can, has very rarely misread someone, especially Harvey. But lately, it's like she was facing a brick wall that prevented her from looking into him.

His hands find their way into his hair, his eyes closing as he threads his fingers through his short strands.

"Tell me what I'm missing here, Harvey." She pleads with him silently. Her copper hair is flowing against the cool breeze, a strike contrast from the black dress and coat that surrounds her form.

He takes a step toward her, hesitating for a second before tucking a lose strand behind her ear, taking the time to caress her cheek softly, her eyes fighting to stay open under his touch.

" _I'm in love with you,"_ he breathes out, the words falling from his lips easier than he ever thought they could.

She gapes at him, her throat constricting in a direct result from his words.

"I'm a goddamn mess, Donna. I don't- _I don't deserve you_ , but I can't help it, I love you- and I screwed everything up. I was… _scared…frustrated_ , and I didn't know how to handle any of it, because you're the one I always go to whenever I have shit to sort through, whenever I screw up, _you're there_ , but this time- I couldn't go to you because what the hell was I supposed to say? I'm scared? I love you so goddamn much it _hurts_?"

She's certain those were rhetorical questions and she chooses to stay quiet, though more so because words kept failing her in that moment.

In a bold move, he takes another step toward her, his hands landing on her waist. He feels her shivering under his touch, somehow knowing the cool air around them wasn't playing a role in that.

"I'm so sorry, Donna." He exhales, the apology becoming a soft mantra for him now.

She purses her lips, trying to render in some control, "I never needed your apology, Harvey. I just needed you to tell me how you felt, to admit that you did feel something or nothing at all, I just- I wanted you to give me a goddamn reason to stay."

"I went after you," he confesses, one hand moving up to caress her cheek, "When you left for Chicago, I ran like hell to try to stop you, but-"

Donna nods, "Rachel told me, but- did you just give up after that?"

"I- I didn't know where you were staying, you blocked my number." He reminds her wryly.

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it, you could've talked to Jessica or Rachel, and they would've told you."

"I didn't want to burden you anymore," he declares, shifting on his feet, "At that point- I thought, _maybe she is better off without me_ ," he gives her a half shrug.

"And now?" She inquires, rising an eyebrow at him.

"Now," he glances down at her lips before looking into her eyes again, "We're in the middle of our best friends' wedding, where we had to watch them exchange vows and share their first dance, and all I could think about… _was how I wanted this with you_."

She gawks at him, unmoving and shaken all at once.

"Donna, I've made a mess out of things between us. I threw you off to the side like you meant nothing, when in fact _you mean_ _everything_ , and I still don't know what the hell I'm doing, and standing here right now, in front of you, is killing me because I know that I can never take back the things I said or did, can't take back the shit storm I threw your way, but I love you. I love you and I want to be with you _in every way possible_."

"Harvey-"

"I don't want to waste any more time, and I know I'm the last person that deserves a second chance, but-" he takes a breath, the remaining tears in his eyes falling all at once, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting letting you go. I will fight for you if I have to, Donna. I'm done running away from whatever bullshit fear I have, because I know nothing can be worse than not having you in my life. Nothing can be worse than knowing I let the best goddamn thing in my life go because I was too damn scared to take a chance. And I still am… I'm _terrified_ , because I know there's always a good chance that I may screw things up between us, but know that I do love you, _in every way_ , I've loved you for as long as I've tried denying that I did."

He wipes a few of her tears then, wishing he could wash away her pain just as easily.

"If you give me a chance, if you- if you give us a chance, I will fight like hell to make sure I won't screw things up. Just- _please_."

"What the hell took you so long?" She whispers at last.

A sudden warmth sets in him then, and he lets his lips quirk just slightly. "I don't know," he confesses truthfully, "But I sure as hell don't want to keep wasting any more time." His lips slant over hers instantly, swallowing the gasp that leaves her lips. He tugs softly on her upper lip, feeling her hesitating one second before opening up to him. He welcomes her tongue into his mouth, a hand moving to rest on her lower back, the movement making her back bend slightly. Her hands wind around him, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He hadn't meant for their kiss to be anything more than a promise of his intentions, an assurance of his words. But then her tongue had met his and her nails slightly raked over his hair and he could _feel_ her moaning against him. He pulls at at her bottom lip, his teeth playfully tugging the flesh between his lips before soothing it with his tongue, eliciting a low groan from her. His hand blindly falls below her waist then, trying to find the slit of her dress, pulling it up in a torturous pace. When breathing becomes a necessity, he parts from her lips, starting a trail from her jaw down to her neck, settling on her pulse point, sucking on the spot with a fervent need.

"Harvey," Donna pants, her eyes fighting to open against _that thing he's doing with his tongue now._ His hand has found its way under her dress, tuning a fine line when he reaches the apex of her thigh. She shivers despite his hands scalding her skin, a familiar need brewing low in her stomach.

" _Harvey,"_ She tries again, louder this time, though voice just as shaken.

He hums against her, swirling his tongue on her neck before moving up to kiss and suck on her mandible. Her eyes roll back and she bites her lip to prevent her from making an all-too embarrassing sound.

 _Shit,_ she forgot what his lips could do. Her knees buckle suddenly, the combination of his current ministrations mixing with past memories of _him_ alighting her skin on fire. She reels in as much energy and control she could muster in that moment, and she tugs on his head until he's looking at her. His lips are swollen and his eyes are dark with arousal and need and _fuck_ , if the way his lips are smudged red from her lipstick isn't doing it for her. She resists the temptation to let him pin her against the wall, pull her dress up and fuck her right outside of their friends' wedding reception.

"Harvey," she breathes out, reaching up to smooth her thumb against his tinted lips, a futile attempt to wipe away the crimson shade, _"Take me home."_

If at all possible, his eyes darken further- the lights from the terrace dancing in the black orbs that meet her own.

He licks his lips before speaking, her taste still prominent on his tongue, "Are you sure?"

She only nods in response, her eyes flickering from his swollen lips to his eyes again.

"What, uh, what about- the wedding?" He lamely argues, one hand still attached to her thigh, dress bundled up in a firm grip.

She smirks at him, her hand coming up to caress his ear, "I don't think they'll miss us, besides," she leans in, her lips closing around his square jaw, tongue coming out to play in her tease, "They've been waiting for this to happen, almost as much as I have." Her voice is all sex, a siren calling out to him and he's falling right into a deadly trap.

Harvey swallows back, " _Almost,"_ he emphasizes, caressing her cheek, almost willing her to meet him for another toe-curling kiss. He knows, however, that one more kiss from her and he's done for, taking her then and there in the cool open space, right outside the plaza's grand ballroom.

"Come on," he steps back from her, detaching their contact before taking hold of her left hand, leading her back inside without a warning in place. The sudden temperature change makes her shrug off his coat in an instant, handing it back to him as they quickly move across the dance floor. They stop momentarily so she could grab her clutch at their table, before continuing on with their mission.

The wedding was in full swing now, despite the number of people that had left. She's glad no one seems to notice their attempt at a rash and discreet exit, and she thanks her lucky stars right before they reach the double doors that would lead them to freedom.

"And where are you two going?"

 _So close._

They turn around to come face to face with Mike and Rachel, matching knowing grins on their faces.

" _Mike."_ Harvey warns.

"I know I should be hurt that you two would leave without so much as saying goodbye, but I'm just so happy you two kids finally took the plunge." A hand comes up to his chest, resting over his heart in a dramatic flare.

"We were just-" Harvey tries to argue.

"It's okay, Harvey," Rachel laughs, "You guys go and… _enjoy_ the rest of your evening."

Donna shakes her head, her face flushed and eyes bright under the gaze of her friends, _"We're leaving now."_ She raises her eyebrows for effect.

Before Harvey can tug her away, Rachel steps up to pull her friend in a soul crushing hug. _"I'm so happy for you."_

Donna smiles, holding her friend close to her, "Right back at you, Rach."

"I'll see you guys for brunch tomorrow?" Rachel asks when they pull back.

On reflex, Donna turns to look at Harvey, an almost shy smile on his face, "Yeah, we'll be there." With a final grin on her face, she gives her friends a wave and takes hold of Harvey's hand again, this time being the one to lead them out.

"Try not to be late!" Mike calls after them at the last second, earning him a glare from Harvey. "What?" He shrugs when his wife playfully slaps his chest, "Twenty bucks says those two arrive _at least_ half an hour late tomorrow."

Rachel chuckles, looping her arm through his, "Fifty bucks says _an hour_."

…

"Well that was _awkward_." Harvey states, pressing the button for the elevator. He still held a firm grip on Donna's hand, his thumb subconsciously rubbing circles on her skin.

"Really? I thought it was hilarious." She smirks, watching him shifting with impatience, eyeing the elevator in an attempt to will its arrival.

"Yes, _hysterical_ ," he states with sarcasm. He turns to look at her and can't help the grin that overtakes him then, watching her own smile gracing her features, "What?"

"You're an impatient man, you know that?" Donna observes.

He steps into her space, his arm winding around her waist to pull her flush against him. "Thirteen years, Donna." He whispers into her ear, smirking when he feels her shivering against him.

"You know, I just realized," she breathes, licking her lips, "I have a room here."

His eyes darken before her and honestly, _what the hell is taking that elevator so damn long?_

As if her thoughts had relayed a message into the universe, the metal doors before them open, and they rush in a flash, Donna quickly pressing the number to her floor. His lips are on her before the doors can fully close, one hand on the back of her head, guiding her to deepen their kiss as his other lands on her waist, pulling her against him.

Her arms wind around him, a moan escaping her lips when he slides his tongue against hers. She feels herself falling then, the tang of his scotch hitting her taste buds as she sucks on his tongue, intoxicating her senses. Her back hits the wall of the elevator and his hand lands on that slit of dress, bunching the material up again.

"You wore this just to torture me, didn't you?" He murmurs against her, his lips now receding to her jaw and neck for the second time that night.

Her chuckle quickly turns into a moan when he pulls her flush against him, feeling _all_ of him. A raging desire pools low in her stomach and she wonders how much longer she could make it before she bursts under his ministrations alone.

Before her brain starts to fog up her thoughts, the elevator doors open and his lips detach from her skin. She tries to settle her eyes on him, noting his rumpled hair from the way she had raked her hands through it, his lips red from her lipstick and the hard tug she had given them _just because she could._

He extends a hand out to her, and she heaves out a breath before taking it, walking out of the enclosed space with a fueled purpose. Donna leads him to her room as quickly as her four inch stilettos allow her to. With hands that shake, she opens her clutch and digs in to take out her hotel key card. She nearly drops it when his hands land on her waist and his lips meet her neck, suckling the area with a need that matches the one she feels at the small of her back.

" _Harvey,"_ she whines, a curse on her lips when she feels his tongue snaking out, making unlocking the door an impossible task. He gets the hint and releases her with a throaty chuckle. Finally, she manages to get the door open, and she turns around to face him.

His eyes are glinting with humor and love and suddenly she feels dizzy, the reality of what they were about to do hitting her at full force.

"Hey," she breathes out, an uncharacteristic shy smile on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" His brows furrow, hand reaching up to cradle her face.

Donna nods, "I'm just- is this really happening?"

"Only if you want it to." Harvey reassures, voice laced with a tenderness that matches his expression.

She gently pulls him by the lapels of his coat, meeting him for a kiss that was lower in intensity from all their previous ones. His hands automatically land on her waist, simply keeping her close to him.

He rests his forehead against hers when they part, eyes opening to meet hers in the half lit hallway. He waits for her to initiate the next move, lips widening when she grabs hold of his hand, pulling him back into the room wordlessly. He blindly shuts the door with his foot then, following her lead to the bed in the center of the room. Laying her down, his lips descending onto hers, the rest of the world fades into the background, the taste of her lips the only thing keeping him afloat.


End file.
